Mercy
by Captain Alaska
Summary: Everything he was told, everything somebody said, everything he knew, was a complete lie... Vanilla/Butter first meeting fluff. Takes place in 1997.


**Mercy**

_Hey guys, this is a cute little one shot I was thinking of when I was mowing my lawn and watching my dog try to get into a trash can. Please enjoy Vanilla-Butter lovers!_

_And guys, PLEASE read this author's note before reading the story, it is something really cool for you guys._

_Author Note: When I update Candlehead's Dumbest Moments again, and if the next chapter makes the story get 300 reviews, let's just say check my profile everyday for a VERY SPECIAL avatar just for you guys. _

* * *

**(1997. Rancis Fluggerbutter's House)**

Rancis Fluggerbutter was currently brushing his teeth for the night when he heard a noise outside his humble Reese's Piece abode. "Hmm?" He asked himself, some peanut butter flavored toothpaste trickled down his chin. He stopped his brushing for a brief moment, listening for the noise. His ears didn't hear anything, so he went back to brushing his teeth. When he spat out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth, the noise returned. He could identify it this time, knowing that it was one of his jolly rancher trash cans jostling about. "Damned animal crackers," Rancis said under his breath and grabbed a hammer from his garage.

Rancis hurriedly ran around to the back of his house to see one of his trash cans overturned with garbage strewn across the ground, but with no animal cracker footprints. "Gloyd, if that's you again, I'm gonna bash your fucking face in!" Rancis threatened. Then, Rancis jumped when he heard an electronic _bloop_ followed by a flash of blue light coming from behind the other two trash cans. "Who is there?" Rancis questioned and held up his hammer. "By the King's name, I _shall_ defend myself!" Rancis added, "just come out now," he said softly. More rustling came from behind the trash cans and someone stepped forward.

"_P-please, d-don't hurt me,"_ a high pitched girl's voice begged. Rancis lowered his hammer down to his side and his face fell. A little girl with dirty black hair, a Red Vines hair twist, candy in her hair, and a mint green candy wrapper wrapped around her body as a shirt. "_I-I was just hungry,_" a small tear slipped down her face and winced back, remembering some of the horrors she had faced in her one month of life from other racers and police donuts.

"Who are you?" Rancis asked in an unsure tone, his eyes turning soft. '_She's cute,'_ Rancis thought, '_why haven't I seen her before?'_

"I'm Vanellope, Vanellope von Schweetz," the little girl replied as she slowly walked around towards Rancis. The Peanut Butter cup racer's eyes lit up at her name. He dropped the hammer to the ground and clenched his fists in defense, making Vanellope cower.

"Y-you're the Glitch that King Candy spoke of aren't you?" Rancis questioned in a nervous tone, "what are you doing here?" Vanellope sort of cowered down again and rose her hands up in defense. She glitched again from her fear, causing Rancis to jump and grab the hammer again.

"Yes, but I don't want to hurt anyone, everything he's said is a lie uh," Vanellope replied, trying to think of Rancis' name.

"The name's Fluggerbutter, Rancis Fluggerbutter," Rancis said, still holding the hammer, but his hand was shaking, "but how did you know what King Candy told us?" he asked. Vanellope scraped her bare foot on the ground, scared of how Rancis would react from her explanation. But before she could explain, Rancis felt a twinge of sympathy for the poor girl and dropped the hammer again. _'She's completely harmless,' _he thought. "You said you're hungry Vanellope?" Rancis held out his palm. Vanellope glitched curiously, but took his hand anyway.

**(Back inside)**

Rancis sat Vanellope down at his chocolate table while he whipped up some Macaroni and Cheese for her. Vanellope's mouth was turning into a waterfall from the delicious smells swirling into her nose. Her hazel eyes darted around the kitchen, looking at all the things Rancis had. "You're house is really clean," Vanellope commented while drumming her fingers on the table top.

"Thank you Vanellope," Rancis chuckled a bit while stirring the cheese into the noodles. Vanellope noticed that while Rancis had a few trophies from races during the Arcade's Hours, he had zero from the Roster Races, yet she kept her mouth shut. "Okay again, how did you know exactly what King Candy told us?" Rancis asked again as he slid a plate of Mac and Cheese with some bread and Peanut Butter across the table.

Vanellope lunged for the plate and began to wolf down the food like a wild animal. "MMM THIS IS SOOOO GOOOD!" Vanellope glitched as she ate her food. Finally, her plate was empty and she gave out a little belch that made Rancis blush inwardly. "Well, sometimes I like to hide underneath King Crazy's grand stand to watch and listen to the races," she explained.

"Heh, I'm glad you liked it," Rancis smiled and set the plate in the sink. Rancis' baby blue eyes met once again with the candy wrapper around her torso. "Hold on, I'll be right back," Rancis said and walked briskly to his room. He opened his closet door and searched like a mad man for the right thing. "Aha!" he said triumphantly and pulled out what he was looking for. Rancis fast walked back to the kitchen where Vanellope was drinking a root beer with her back to the hallway.

"Mmmm," she said as she licked her lips and belched again. The can flew from her hand and into the garbage can.

"Heh, enjoy the soda?" Rancis asked with a smile. Vanellope glitched yet again and was facing Rancis.

"I-I'm sorry for not asking, I was just thirsty after dinner," Vanellope tried to worriedly explain. Rancis waved it off and showed her the outfit he found.

"Look Vanellope, not to be rude, but you can't live with clothes like that, you'll catch a cold easy," the Peanut Butter racer said. Vanellope looked down at her candy bar outfit and nodded her head.

"Yeah, you try finding a James Bond tuxedo when no one loves you and casts you out like a mangy dog," Vanellope replied with her hands on her hips, eyes glaring at Rancis.

"I'm sorry Vanellope, I shouldn't have said that," Rancis apologized and set the outfit on the table, "I did manage to find this for you, it'll keep you warmer than your current outfit," he said. The outfit was a brown sweatshirt with a pocket on the belly with three little yellow stitches holding the pocket up. Also on top of the folded sweatshirt was a pair of black shoes.

"Don't take it personally Rancis," Vanellope replied as she looked from the outfit back to Rancis, "I've just been treated like a criminal for a month now, that's just my natural reaction, except for when you found me, I didn't think you heard me," she explained, "but thank you," she added and held up the sweat shirt. Her overbite clenched down on her bottom lip as she thought about the situation, "Hey Rancis, can I ask you a question?" Rancis looked up from staring at the floor and nodded.

"Sure, anything," he replied.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Even after everyone else bullies me and treats me like crap and your _KING_ orders you to keep me away at all costs?" The glitchy girl asked. Putting his hands in his jacket pockets, Rancis clicked his tongue and darted his eyes around.

"Because when the truth is revealed, everyone has a change of heart from the evil lie," Rancis explained, "I was told you were a monster, but after seeing you for the first time, I knew a cute girl like you wouldn't hurt a fly; you just looked so helpless and afraid, so I wanted to let you know that you have a, friend," Rancis explained.

"Y-you think I'm cute?" Vanellope asked. Rancis blushed like mad and looked away.

"Yes, is that a crime?" He replied quickly.

"Well no James Bond, but thank you again," Vanellope repeated. She looked at the sweatshirt and pursed her lips, "Uh, I don't think brown is my color Flugs," she said.

"Flugs?" Rancis asked.

"It's your new nickname," Vanellope stuck out her tongue. She got an idea and glitched, causing the sweat shirt to change from brown with yellow stitches and drawstrings to mint green with darkish pink drawstrings and stitches. "PERFECT!" She quickly glitched on the sweatshirt and shoes and as the candy wrapper floated to the floor. She ran over to a mirror in the hallway and checked herself out in said mirror. "I LOVE IT FLUGS!" She declared loudly and jumped and glitched all around.

"Glad you like it, Nelly," Rancis teased.

"Oh? Nelly?" Vanellope questioned and tapped Rancis' nose with her index finger.

"Well, you like nicknames, so I gave you one," the blonde haired boy smiled.

"It beats Glitch by miles," Vanellope laughed. Rancis was about to reply when there was a knocking at his door.

"Vanellope, you've gotta go now," Rancis quickly said as he escorted her to the back door.

"But why? You're the ONLY person to show me friendship," Vanellope asked.

"Nelly, trust me, if we're caught together, they'll know I'm helping you and then I'll be thrown in the fungeon and then I can't help you anymore," Rancis' baby blue eyes stared into Vanellope's hazel ones.

"So, we can only be friends in secret?" Vanellope asked in a sad tone.

"I don't like it either, but I may have to go along with whatever my other friends do to not draw suspicions, but I PROMISE you, I will find you after whatever they do and comfort you until your pain goes away," he held her hand. Then, Vanellope did something he never even thought of, she pecked his lips with her own.

"See ya 'friend,' and thank you, " Vanellope teased and glitched out of Rancis' house with her new outfit. Rancis reeled back from the kiss and cleaned up the candy wrapper before opening the door.

"Hey Rancis, are you alright bro?" Swizzle asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Rancis replied. Swizzle took a look around Rancis' house before looking back at his friend.

"Well, earlier I heard you yelling something outside, eh never mind," Swizzle waved it off, "see you at the track tomorrow he yawned and climbed back into his kart. Rancis shut his door and licked his still tingling lips. He still tasted the vanilla on his peanut butter lips.

**The End**


End file.
